Talk:Jake Sisko
The baseball card was as a gift because he was not feeling too well (Epiosode: In the cards) not as a birthday present Does anyone know where they mentioned the short story "Past Prologue"? I thought it was a case of someone typing from the wrong perspective referring to (the episode) at first, but I don't remember a story. Weyoun 00:58, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- AJHalliwell apparently added the fact Jake's half-sibling's male a few edits back. I'd like to know where this info came from, since I don't recall the sex of the unborn baby being revealed on air in the episode cited. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 20:09, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) friendship with Quark I don't know if he "longed for friendship with another ferengi" is appropriate here. He became friends with Quark to get some information for a book, not because he needed to be friends with another Ferengi while Nog was away.--Azathar 18:58, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's fair to say. Didn't he have any other friends on DS9? I can't think of any off the top of my head, but it looks bad in the Table of Contents when his only friends are Nog and... Quark. --Broik 19:50, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) removed note I am removing the following note: :There were some rumors on the station about sexual tension between the two (DS9: , , ), though this storyline was never fully explored. I know for a fact that it was not in "Heart of Stone". "Ship in a Bottle" isn't even from the right series, neither character were therefore present. I have not seen "Penumbra", but based on this pattern, I am guessing that this has no basis, and is someones pure fantasy, with no place on MA. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:10, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Sounds like a user's fantasy, to me. Oh, and there was definitely related to that in "Penumbra". This is just someone's poor attempt at humor and/or an even lamer attempt at annoying us. --From Andoria with Love 23:08, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :: Heart of Stone is the right series, Jake wasn't even in that Episode I don't think. – Jono R 21:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Removing another note, "Jake is one of only two main characters since TNG to not have appeared as a hologram. The other is Ezri Dax.", as I don't really see this as particularly noteworthy.--31dot 10:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Career I believe the section regarding Jake's career is inaccurate and based on the alternate time line from ( ) rather than the regular time line. I know for sure he defers the offer from Pennington School in ( ) and I don't think he ever finishes Anslem in the regular timeline --Jenji120 09:31, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Removed the inaccuracy; article now just states that he started the novel.– Cleanse 09:00, 12 November 2007 (UTC) The book in which Jake joins the treasure hunters in the Gamma Quadrant was "Rising Son" I read in this article that that was the book Avatar II, to my knowledge this is incorrect. See the book description here: http://www.amazon.com/Rising-Son-Star-Trek-Space/dp/0743448383 Christ from Holland Appearances At only 71 actual appearances on the show (as opposed to 173 credited appearances) is Jake the most frequently unseen major castmember? There are seasons later on where I'm genuinely surprised he remained in the opening credits and they never gave that honor to Aron Eisenberg. *His number of appearances given in the article is 85. However, according to IMDB as well as the "Main character non-apperances" page that number is 70 or 71, depending on whether you include the Dominion simulation of Jake in "The Search, Part II". I would be inclined to NOT including it, bringing his actual number of appearances to 70. Mirror Jake I added the fact that he is the only main character to not have a Mirror Universe version of himself. – Jono R 21:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I removed the speculation you added. And left the note as it should be. :) — Morder 21:09, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Death Date Why isn't his death date in here? Can't we infer it from ? I know it's an alternate universe, but we have the same for Miles O'Brien ~Supuhstar* 03:31, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :O'Brien is a little different case; he actually did die in the future and was replaced by his future self who continued his existence; the future Jake died and changed the past so that he wouldn't die. The alternate future section mentions that he died; that's sufficient, I think. 31dot (talk) 12:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC)